Broken Triumphs
by HungerGamesHolesFan
Summary: Angel never imagined that when she was chosen for the 74th Annual Hunger Games,her life would be changed by five boys forever. Join her in her triumphs,trials,and love. THE HUNGER GAMES/1D CROSSOVER!
1. Chapter 1

I stand in the middle of the 16 year old girls at The Reaping for the 74th annual Hunger Games.

"And this years female tribute is... Angel Layins."The district 10 escort,Tilly Hayes,says into the microphone.

Wait!Me?!NOT ME!

Everyone turns to me and I know I'm stuck as the District 10 female tribute.

I start walking up to the stage and once I get there,I reluctantly walk up the steps to Tilly.

"And now,for the boys!"Tilly says before going to a big glass ball that holds the boys names.

She grabs a slip of paper and comes back to the microphone.

"Scott Kingsley."She says into the microphone.

What!Not my best friend!

Scott slowly emerges from the crowd and walks up onto the stage.

"I present to you,the 74th annual Hunger Games tributes of District 10!"Tilly says excitedly.

"Go on,shake hands!"Tilly tells Scott and I.

Scott and I shake hands before turning back to the audience.

"Happy Hunger Games!And may the odds be ever in your favor."Tilly says before she takes us into the justice building to say goodbye to loved ones.

My mother comes in and smiles sadly.

It takes all of my strength not to break down. But I have to stay strong for her. For him or her.

I hug my mother and she clutches onto me for dear life.

"I love you. I'll try my hardest to win for you. And him or her."I say looking down at my mother's swollen stomach.

"Your father would be very proud to hear you say that."She says.

"Times up."A peacekeeper says as he comes in.

He grabs my mother and starts pulling her out of the room.

"Be careful with her!She's pregnant!"I yell before the door is slammed shut.

"Thank you,father,for knocking up my mother days before you die."I say to the silence.

The door opens to reveal my other best friend,Rihanne.

I hug her as I start to let my emotions show.

"Please take care of my mother and the baby. I have a feeling I'll never meet him or her."I say.

"I will. But at least try to win. For me. For your mother. For your unborn brother or sister."Rihanne says.

"I promise I'll try."I say before the peacekeeper comes in and pulls Rihanne out of the room.

I'm escorted out of the justice building and into a car with Tilly and Scott. Tilly starts talking about the train and the Capitol and the 'glorious' opportunity of being chosen for the games.

I decide to tune her and her stupid Capitol accent out.

We arrive at the train station and are taken onto the hi-tech train. There's food galore. Gadgets galore. Drinks galore.

"I'm going to find your mentor,Jayden."Tilly says leaving the room only to return with a tall man who has black hair with a red streak through it and blue eyes.

"Congratulations on being chosen for the 74th Annual Hunger Games!Any questions?"Jayden asks excitedly/crazily.

I raise up my hand.

"Yes?"Jayden asks looking at me with a creepy smile plastered on his face.

"Are you on drugs?"I ask making him chuckle.

"No,silly!I'm just happy to have more tributes to teach!It gets VERY boring just sitting in my house at the Victor's Village. Maybe this year,I'll get a new neighbor!"Jayden says.

"He's even more crazy than Tilly."I mutter to Scott who chuckles under his breath.

"By the way,I heard that."Jayden says.

"Whoo hoo for you then. I'm going to my room."I say going down a random hallway.

"Wait!Where is my room?"I ask myself.

I look into a bedroom and decide to stay in it for the night.

I go unto the bathroom and shower.

I get out of the shower,dry off,and change into a nightgown made of silky material.

I leave the bathroom,go to the big bed,and lie down.

I close my eyes and dream of mother,Rihanne,and my unborn brother or sister.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE! SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT! THE BOYS WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE!**  
**MWAH!**


	2. Chapter 2

I lie on a metal table in a private room at the Capitol,waiting for my stylist.

"Hi. I'm Ed."A boy says as he walks through the door of the private room.

"Aren't you a little young to be a stylist?"I ask.

"I'm 21,love."He says.

"Oh. Right."I say.

"I'm Angel,by the way."I say.

"Nice to meet you. Now,I was thinking for the parade we should incorporate your district in there."Ed says.

"Yeah,we're always coyboys and cowgirls."I say.

"But I don't wanna do the same old thing. I want to make a new approach."Ed says before he pulls a bag off of a rack.

He opens it to reveal a short and strapless dress. It has cow print fabric and from the waist down,there's a pouf.

"I love it!This is amazing,Ed!"I say hugging Ed.

He hugs me back and I know,I've found a friend in Ed.

We pull away and I take off my hospital like gown to put on the dress. I put the dress on and look at myself in the mirror.

The dress goes to my knees and it hugs all of my curves.

"Ed!Thank you for not making me look like an idiot!"I say hugging Ed again.

"You're welcome. I think."Ed says before we pull away.

I slip my feet into a pair of cowgirl boots and he side braids my hair,the way I usually do it.

"Let's go see Scott and his stylist,Perrie."Ed says before he takes me out of the room.

I see Scott dressed in a suit similar to my dress.

"You look nice."I tell him.

"You look better."He says.

I blush in response.

"We'll go out as soon as you two stop flirting."Perrie jokes.

Both Scott and I blush this time.

A couple of minutes later,we go out and get ready on our chariot.

My styling team,Danielle,Caroline,and Pau),do a few last minute touches to my face and hair.

"We're ready!"Danielle says before they go out and take their seats.

"You ready?"Scott asks me.

"I am. Just don't let me fall,Scott."I say grabbing his hand for support.

"Never."Scott says.

Our chariot pulls forward and before I know it,we're out in all the lights and screaming.

I look up to the big screen to see District 12 is the focus because their on FIRE!

"Oh my gosh..."I whisper to myself.

Our chariot stops and President Snow comes out to speak.

"Welcome!Welcome!Tributes,we welcome you!And we salute your courage and your sacrifice. And we wish you,Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor!"President Snow says before we're taken back to the chariot room.

Ed,Perrie,Tilly,Jayden,Danielle,Eleanor,and Paul come over to our chariot.

"You guys were better than District 12 anyway."Tilly says.

Her saying that reminds me of when my mother used to tell me,"Well you're better than them anyways." when I would get teased.

Mother reminds me of my unborn sister or brother.

Don't let your feelings show,Angel!At least not in front of the other tributes.

"I'm gonna go."I say walking away from them.

I get in the elevator and start crying.

Right before the doors close,another Tribute gets on the elevator with me.

I try to cover up my crying but it doesn't work.

"What's wrong?"The Tribute asks.

I look up and see the District 6 tribute.

"Everything."I answer.

"Wanna tell me about it?"He asks.

"I don't even know you. Besides,I'm supposed to kill you in a couple of days."I say.

"But it can't hurt to make allies."He answers.

"I'm Liam."He says extending his hand.

"Angel."I say taking his hand.

But he doesn't shake it. Instead,he pulls me into a hug.

"Let's go to my floor."I say.

I press the '10' button and soon,we're walking down the hall of the tenth floor.

I find my room and go inside.

I shut the door and start crying. Liam quickly pulls me into another hug.

"What's happening with you?"He asks as he sits us on the bed.

"Everything. I was chosen for the games. My best friend was chosen for the games. My mom is a week away from giving birth to my brother or sister. I'm gonna die."I list things.

"You're not gonna die. I'll protect you. Allies?"He asks.

"Allies."I agree before I fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE! SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT! ANOTHER ONE OF THE BOYS WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AND IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW,ED IS ED SHEERAN,DANIELLE IS DANIELLE PEAZER, PERRIE IS PERRIE EDWARDS,PAUL IS PAUL HIGGINS,AND CAROLINE IS CAROLINE FLACK!**

**MWAH!**


	3. Chapter 3

I stand in the circle at the training center.

The head trainer,Atala,starts to explain the rules of the training center.

"In two weeks,twenty-three of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days. Particularly to what I'm about to say. First,no fighting with the other tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the arena. There are four compulsory exercises. The rest will be individual training. My advice is,don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword but most of you will die from natural causes. Ten percent from infection. Twenty percent from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife."Atala explains before we're dismissed to go to a station of our choice.

I head over to the snare station with Liam where we learn to make three different snares.

"Where to now?"He asks after we leave the snare station.

"The archery station."I say smiling.

We go to the archery station,where Glimmer is failing at shooting a bullseye. Liam and I each grab a bow and start shooting.

I make a bullseye on my first try. And on my second. And on my third.

This just keeps going until the target looks like nothing but an old piece of paper.

I look to see everyone in the training center is staring at the target and me.

"Get back to your training!"I yell before going back to mine.

I look beside me to see Liam has yet to make a bullseye.

"Here."I say adjusting how he holds his bow.

I also adjust the angle.

"Let go of the string."I say.

He does so and he gets a bullseye.

"Yay!"I say kissing his cheek.

His cheeks turn to link before going back to his normal skin color.

"You try it on your own now."I tell him.

He makes a bullseye without my guidance this time!

"We're gonna be forces to stay away from in the arena!"I say hugging Liam.

He hugs back and I can feel someone's gaze on us. I turn my head to see the tribute from District 7 staring at us.

I think his name is Niall.

I pull away from Liam and set my gaze intently on Niall. Niall's actually very gorgeous.

Blonde hair. Mesmerizing eyes. Way more gorgeous than Cato from District 2!

Niall turns his gaze back to the fire he's trying to make.

"Liam. What would you say if we added him to the alliance?"I ask pointing to Niall.

"Why do you want him in the alliance?"Liam asks.

"I don't know. He just looks... like he could use us."I say.

"I'm okay with it if you are."Liam says.

"Good. And thanks."I say smiling.

Liam and I walk over to Niall.

"Niall,was it?"I ask causing him to look up at us.

"Yeah. Why?"He asks.

"We were wondering if you'd like to join our alliance."I say.

"Really?"Niall asks as his eyes light up.

"Yes."I say.

"I'd love that."Niall says.

"We'll be training together then."Liam says.

"Sure."Niall says.

We sit with him and each try to make a fire.

"I'll be right back."Liam says standing and going to a separate station.

"Hey!Where's my knife,huh?"I hear Cato ask somebody.

I look up and see he's talking to Liam.

"I didn't touch your knife."Liam replies.

"I put my knife right there and..."Cato is cut off by Liam.

"I didn't touch your knife!"Liam exclaims.

"Yes you did,you liar!"Cato yells as peacekeepers try to break them apart.

"Just wait until the arena. You're the first one I get so watch your back!"Cato says.

"EVERYBODY BACK IN LINE!"Atala yells.

"You don't know who you're messing with kid!"Cato yells at Liam as he walks away.

Liam walks back over to us.

"Why'd you take his knife?"Niall asks Liam.

"I didn't take his knife!"Liam exclaims.

"Either way,you've just painted a target on all of our backs."I say making Liam put his head down in guilt.

"From now on,we come in as a team. We leave as a team. Got it?"I ask.

"Got it."Niall and Liam say.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE! SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT! ANOTHER ONE OF THE BOYS WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**  
**MWAH!**


	4. Chapter 4

I stand on the elevator with Scott going up to the floor where the Tributes are supposed to show the Gamemakers their skill(s).

The elevator stops and we get off to see every single Tribute sitting on benches lined up against the walls. I immediately go and sit by Niall and Liam.

I look across from us to see the District 4 Tribute,Zayn,District 5 Tribute,Harry,and the District 8 Tribute,Louis,talking about their alliance and their skills.

A surprising thing about them is Harry,Louis,and Zayn were all asked to be in the Careers alliance but they declined the offer.

That must mean their all amazing with a weapon(s) but they all wanna work together.

I'd love to have them in mine,Niall,and Liam's alliance but it just doesn't seem right.

Why?Because they could get angry and slit our throats in our sleep.

"Glimmer Saylin."A robotic voice calls out.

Glimmer from District 1 gets up and goes through the door to where the Gamemakers must be. The door shuts behind her and it causes me to jump a bit.

Harry snickers at me before going back to his conversation with Louis and Zayn.

"So,how about we talk over our skills real quick?"Liam suggests.

"That sounds good."I say.

I look around to see everyone is so absorsbed in conersations with the other Tributes,they won't hear us.

"Okay,well I'm good at archery,ax throwing,and identifying plants."I say.

"I can shoot a bow and arrow but I'm not the best at it. I can make a fire,set a snare,and I can knife throw."Liam says.

"I can make a fire,climb,identify plants and other things,and I'm okay with knifes and swords."Niall says.

"Okay,this is an amazing alliance!"I say smiling.

"It is."Liam smiles right back a me.

"Liam Payne."The robotic voice says.

I look around to see that almost half of the Tributes have already gone.

"Wish me luck."Liam says getting up and going towards the door.

"Hey Liam."I say before he turns back around.

"Aim right."I say making him chuckle,nod,and go in the food.

It shuts behind him and I turn back to Niall who smiles brightly at me.

A couple of minutes later,I sit alone as Niall shows the Gamemakers his skills.

"Louis Tomlinson."The robotic voice says.

Louis leaves and before he does,he flashes me a smile.

He's up to something. I just know it!

I look around me and see Katniss from District 12 staring at me.

I get up and go over to her.

"Hi."I say sitting by her.

"Hi."She quietly says.

"Are you okay?"I ask.

She gives me a look that says,'Really?'.

"Just making conversation."I laugh lightly making her lips curve into an itty bitty smile.

A couple of minutes later,my name is called.

I get up and start walking to the door only to be stopped by Katniss' voice.

"Show them what you're made of."She says.

I smile at her before going in the door. It shuts behind me and I walk over to the silver bow and arrow set.

I pick the bow and an arrow up before making my way to the targets. I look at the Gamemakers to see them watching me intently.

I shoot my arrow and it lands in the heart of the dummy. I smile before putting the bow back in it's place and going to the axes.

I pick one up and throw it at a target and it lands in the head of the dummy.

"You may go now."A guy with a creepy beard says.

I nod before leaving and going up to my floor.

* * *

I sit in the living room with Ed,Perrie,Scott,Jayden,and Tilly watching the scores from the private sessions with the Gamemakers.

Zayn and Harry both got tens. Liam got a nine. Niall got a nine. Louis got a ten. Scott got a seven. I got a... ten!

"Angel!Congratulations!"Everyone says while giving me hugs.

"I can't believe it!"I smile.

"You and your alliance will be amazing out there!"Jayden says.

I smile at how right he is.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE! SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT! PLEASE REVIEW!**  
**MWAH!**


	5. Chapter 5

I twirl around in front of the mirror,watching my dress twirl with me. My dress goes to my ankles and looks like my dress from the opening ceremonies.

"You look gorgeous,Love."Ed compliments from his seat on the couch.

"I feel like I'm about to throw up."I say.

"Are you sure I can't go out there with Scott?"I ask.

"Your interview is supposed to be about YOU,not Scott."Ed says coming over to where I stand.

"Okay. But if I barf all over Caesar Flickerman,it's your fault."I say.

"I'll take the blame,one hundred percent. Now go out there and show them you're amazing."Ed says before I'm taken to a private sector where the rest of the Tributes stand.

I take my place by Scott and he smiles down at me.

"Now let's see if she does indeed shine,let's have a warm round of applause,for Glimmer!"Caesar Flickerman announces.

I tune the interviews out. Until Harry goes up that is.

"So,Harry. A handsome man like you must have many girls waiting for and wanting you. Any girl in particular you're wanting and waiting for?"Caesar asks him.

"Well,there is this one girl that I actually saw being chosen for these games."Harry says.

"Ah,so she's here?"Caesar asks him.

"Yeah. But she isn't from my District. In fact,I haven't even spoken to her."Harry replies.

"Oh,anything you'd like to tell this Tribute?"Caesar asks.

"Yeah. I want to say that even though we're not allies,I'll protect you. No matter what."Harry says while looking straight into the camera.

The girls around me,'Aw' and I have to say,I did that in my mind. He must really care about this girl.

It's probably Glimmer or Clove or Katniss,even.

Either way,I can't be distracted with love. No matter how much I think he,Louis,Niall,Liam,and Zayn are gorgeous.

I wait until it's my turn to go up."Please join me in welcoming,Angel from District 10."Caesar says as I go out.

Applauds start and for a second,I'm confused.

They always think we're the ones who die at the start. Who never stand a chance. Who are weaklings.

And then I remember I'm the first ever Tribute from my District to get a ten.

I sit down in the chair by Caesar and he smiles.

"Well,you look lovely tonight,my dear Angel."Caesar compliments.

"Thank you."I say as I try stay calm and not barf.

"So,you are the first Tribute from your District to get a ten. Ever. In the history of the Hunger Games. How does that make you feel?"Caesar asks.

I hesitate before answering.

"Amazing."I lie.

Truthfully,it just makes me a bigger target than I already am.

I mean,I showed off my skills in the training center with is a no-no unless you're a Career because then,no one would dare mess with you.

And then,Liam painted an even bigger target on my back when he and Cato got into a fight over Cato's knife that Liam stole(which he didn't.).

And being the first ever Tribute from my District to get ten is the worst of it all.

"Well,I see you're still sporting the cow print."Caesar says.

"Yeah. My stylist,Ed,is just amazing!"I smile and look out at the crowd.

I spot Ed and his non-missable orangy-red hair. He gives me two thumbs up and I look back at Caesar.

"Well,any skills or alliances we should know about?"Caesar asks.

"You'll had to find out tomorrow!"I laugh.

But on the inside,I'm shaking.

Tomorrow is when I die. Tomorrow is when I say goodbye to Niall and Liam. The only people I can trust here. Besides Ed,of course!

"Well,I wish you the best of luck tomorrow. Let's give it up for Angel!"Caesar says before everyone applauds once again.

I leave the stage to be greeted with a kiss on each of my cheeks. I turn and see Niall on one side of me and Liam on the other.

"Did you guys see my entire interview?"I ask.

"Duh."Liam says smiling.

"You were incredible,doll!"Tilly says tearing me away from the boys.

"Thank you. I'll be right back!"I say running to a bathroom where I throw up.

Throwing up my breakfast,lunch,and dinner is how I release my anger,sadness,and forgiveness.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE! SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT! PLEASE REVIEW!**  
**MWAH!**


	6. Chapter 6

I walk into the launch room where Ed stands. We engulf each other in a hug.

"Here."He says handing me a jacket.

I put it on and he zips it up for me.

"Thank you. For everything. I'm just sorry this is gonna be our last time speaking."I say.

He gives me a look.

"20 seconds."A robotic voice signals.

"You can do this,Angel. I have faith in you to win."Ed says.

"I can't win and you know that."I say.

"Angel,you and the boys are gonna be like the Career pack out there."Ed encourages.

"I..."I trail off,hoping it'll stop him from talking about me winning.

"10 seconds."The robotic voice calls out again.

I hug Ed one last time before getting in the glass tube that will rise me to my doom. The tube shuts and I turn to look at Ed who nods as if to say,'See you soon.'.

I begin rising up into the arena and when the sun hits me,I look around at my surroundings.

Trees. Grass. Rocks. The cornucopia shining in the sunlight.

The countdown begins counting down from 60.

I look around at the other Tributes. My gaze stops on Niall. He looks at me and gives a small smile and a nod. I nod back before looking at Liam who nods at us both.

Last night,we agreed to meet up and run away from the bloodbath and terror to somewhere we'd be safe. For a little while at least.

**50. **

I look at Scott who has been crying. He looks at me and and I smile. He looks away in disgust. Okay then.

**40.**

I look at Cato who is scanning the weapons. I look at Glimmer who is checking out Cato.

I look at Marvel who is looking around at everyone. I look at Clove who is smiling deviously at the throwing knifes.

**30.**

I look at Rue who is looking around nervously. I look at Thresh who is eyeing a machete.

I look at Peeta who is smiling at me. I give him a smile.

**20.**

I look at Katniss who is eying the boy and arrow. Peeta looks at her and shakes his head as if to say,'Don't do it!'.

**10.**

I look at the weapons and see an ax. My hands start to nervously twitch and I know,I HAVE to have that ax.

**GO!**

I start running the opposite way than Liam and Niall are going. I grab the ax but I'm pushed down,causing me to drop it.

I look up and see Scott,his knife already stained with blood.

"I'm sorry."He says before he brings his knife down.

But it never gets to me.

Harry has slit Scott's throat with a sword. I nervously stare at Harry who looks away and runs to Louis and Zayn,who are grabbing backpacks and running into the woods.

I grab the ax,three backpacks,and two knifes before taking off in the direction that Liam and Niall went in.

After running for at least half an hour,I stop to rest.

"Angel!"I hear someone yell.

I look up in a tree and see Liam and Niall nestled on a branch. I start climbing up to them and when I reach them,I hand each of them a backpack and a knife.

"You got all of this by yourself?"Niall asks amazed.

"Well,Scott from my District nearly killed me but Harry from District 5 saves me."I say.

"Really?Did he hurt you?"Liam asks.

"No. He just turned and ran away from me."I say.

"That's just weird. He doesn't seem like the type to just run away."Niall says.

"But whatever,right?"I say.

"Hey!Maybe you're the girl Harry was talking about last night at the interviews!"Niall says.

"Please!He probably just wanted to kill me when the Careers couldn't easily decapitate him."I say opening my back pack and putting my ax in it.

"Well,I still think he likes you. I mean what guy wouldn't?"Niall asks as his cheeks tint a light pink.

"Aww,Nialler."I say kissing his cheek.

"Can you guys stop flirting?!"Liam snaps.

"Sorry. Sheesh."I mutter.

"How about we go gather some food?"I suggest.

"That's a good idea."Niall says.

"Okay,I'll go set up a snare. Angel,you go pick some stuff. Niall,you go see if you can kill anything with your knife."Liam instructs.

"Okay,let's go."I say before jumping down from the tree.

The boys jump down after me and we go in separate directions. I lean down to pick some edible berries when I hear something.

I look up and before I know it,I'm pushed up against a tree.

A knife ready to slit my throat.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!HOPE YOU LIKE! SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT! PLEASE REVIEW!**  
**MWAH!**


	7. Chapter 7

I look up front of me to see that Zayn is the one who is about to end my life.

"Well,it's funny seeing you here."He laughs at his own stupid joke.

I start breathing heavily and he smirks.

"Any last words,District 10?"Zayn asks.

"Goodbye."I whisper before snapping my eyes shut.

"What are you doing,Zayn?!"I hear someone angrily yell.

My eyes open to see Harry now has Zayn pushed up against a tree.

"What?I would've let you finish her off!"Zayn says.

"You stay away from her!"Harry yells in Zayn's face before Louis appears.

"Harry,she's a threat!We have to kill her!"Zayn says.

"No,you don't!Niall,Liam,and I could be valuable to you three!"I speak up.

"Valuable?"Zayn laughs.

"Yeah. Niall and Liam both got nine's and I got a ten. The first ever in my District!"I say.

"She's right,Zayn. If she did that,then she must be good."Louis speaks up.

"Fine. We'll all band together then."Zayn reluctantly agrees with his alliance.

"I'll take you to them."I say.

They follow me and when Niall and Liam come into view,both of them tense up at the sight of the pack behind me.

"It's okay!Their in our alliance now."I say.

"What?!"Liam snarls.

"It was that or I died."I say.

Liam backs down and smiles.

"Fine then!"Liam says before going back to setting up a snare.

"I'm gonna go back and actually pick something."I say.

"I'll come with!"Louis says following me.

We go to a spot away from the group and start picking the edible/non-poisonous things.

"Sorry about Zayn. He wants to win badly. I do too but it's kind of important for me."Louis says.

"Why is it kind of important for you?"I ask looking up at him.

"I have a girlfriend back home. We were going to get married next week but the games have changed that."Louis says sadly.

"What's your girlfriend's name?"I ask.

"Eleanor. She's beautiful. When I was chosen,she... she didn't take it well."Louis says.

"What do you mean?"I ask.

"She got angry. Started pushing through the crowd and yelling. She even bit a peacekeeper."Louis says chuckling softly.

"She sounds nice."I laugh.

"Yeah."Louis sighs.

"I think we have enough stuff for all of us. Let's get headed back."I say.

Louis and I go back to the others and put down what we've gathered.

"Nice work."Harry says smiling at me.

I offer a smile back and look around to see Zayn is no where to be seen.

"Where's Zayn?"I ask.

"He went to go pee,I think."Niall says.

Zayn comes back right after he says this and Zayn smiles.

"Were you just eating something?"I ask.

"Why would you think that?"Zayn asks.

"Because you're teeth are stained with berry juice."I say.

Zayn wipes off his teeth and walks over to the fire that is quickly roasting a bird. The bird becomes crispy and I look at Niall.

"You'd better put that out before someone sees it and we all meet our doom."I say.

Zayn scoffs.

Niall puts the fire out and then music starts plaing. I look up and see the fallen being shown.

When my District comes up,Scott's face is shown. My heart breaks and I remember when Harry slit Scott's throat. After the anthem plays again,there's silence.

And a scream and a boom. We all scurry up trees before the Careers walk by.

Laughing about their latest kill. After their a good distance away we decide to eat.

We eat,climb up the trees,and tie ourselves to a branch. Within minutes,I'm fast asleep.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE! SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT! PLEASE REVIEW!**  
**MWAH!**


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up and look around to see everyone sleeping.

It's now day three in the arena and since the first day,I've been getting close to Louis,Harry,and even Zayn!

I look into the opening between two branches to see a BIG fire coming towards us.

"Get up!"I shriek causing Niall,Zayn,Liam,Louis,and Harry to wake up.

They dimly see what I see and quickly start untying themselves from the branches. We all grab our supplies before running away from the fire.

We keep running until we hit a river. We jump in it to be shielded from the fire. After the fire moves on,we get out and start walking to a new campsite.

I hear someone start choking. I look behind me to see Zayn on his knees.

"Zayn,what's wrong?"I ask.

He opens his hands and shows us the berries he had been eating.

"Those are Nightlock,Zayn!"I shriek.

I run to him as he collapses.

"You idiot!"I yell before he closes his eyes.

His cannon booms and I know that we all need to get away before the hovercraft comes in and gets his body.

Even though I haven't known him long and he nearly killed me the first day in the arena,I still find a patch of flowers and put them in the pocket of his jacket.

"Goodbye Zayn."I say before I kiss his forehead.

I walk away but not before Niall,Liam,Louis,Harry,and I turn around,kiss the three middle fingers on our left hand,and raise them to the sky.

It's a gesture meaning goodbye to someone you love. We walk away and when it gets to be evening time,we set up camp.

Liam and I catch something with our weapons while Niall makes a fire. We eat and once we're finished,Harry speaks up.

"I think we should have two people watch out for anything while the others sleep. Then when those two get tired,they wake the others up to guard while they sleep."Harry suggests.

"That's a good idea. I'll take first shift."I say.

"I'll stay up with you."Harry tells me.

"Okay. You guys can sleep."I say to Niall,Louis,and Liam.

They nod and lay down. Within minutes,their asleep.

"I don't blame him,you know."I say.

"Blame who for what?"Harry asks.

"I don't blame Zayn for trying to kill me. I'd probably do the same thing if I was a big and bad competitor."I say.

Harry nods before the anthem starts playing.

We look up and the first face we see is Zayn.

My heart stops momentarily before starting to pump blood into my veins again.

A couple more faces show before the Capitol seal finishes the show of today's fallen.

An hour,maybe even two,passes by before we make a sound.

"Angel?"Harry asks.

"Yeah?"I ask.

He looks into my eyes with his gorgoues orbs that are twinkling in the glow of the fire.

"You know that girl I was talking about at the interviews?"Harry asks.

"Yeah?"I say.

"Well,that girl is..."Harry is cut off by Liam.

"We'll take over now!"Liam says smiling as Niall and Louis sit up and grab their weapons.

"Are you sure?"I ask stifling back a yawn.

"Completely sure!"Louis says.

"Okay."I say laying down.

I quickly fall asleep.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE! SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**MWAH!**


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up and stretch.

I look in front of me to see that Louis,Niall,and Liam have passed out on the job.

"Nice,boys. Just nice."I say to myself.

I shake the boys awake and they yawn.

"What?"Louis asks.

"You passed out on your guarding job."I say making Harry laugh.

"Sorry!But nothing happened!"Niall says.

"Whatever."I say.

"Guys!"Harry yells pointing in front of us.

We look up to see a swarm of Tracker Jackers headed towards us.

"Run!"I yell.

Everyone starts trying to grab their stuff but it results in getting stung.

"We'll come back for our stuff later!"Liam yells.

We start running and we make it to the river. We jump in and it slightly helps the stings we have.

"Wait,where's Niall?!"I ask looking around.

We jump out of the river and go back to where we had come from to see Niall.

Dead.

His face and body are all swollen up and the gorgeousness I had seen on the first day of training is nowhere to be found in his doom.

"Niall!"I cry falling to his side.

I start screaming before I do exactly what I did for Zayn. I put flowers in his jacket pocket and the boys and I do the three finger salute.

We walk away from Niall but I fall to the ground.

"Angel!"I distantly hear someone yell.

"It's the stings!"I hear someone else yell.

I black out.

* * *

**_I walk through a patch of trees to see Niall and Zayn. Both in their states of death. I crumble like a pastry by their sides._**

**_"Zayn!Niall!Wake up!"I yell,even though I know it's hopeless._**

**_"You should have known this would happen."I hear someone say. _**

**_I look up to meet the evil eyes of President Snow._**

**_"You monster!You satanic being!"I yell at him causing him to chuckle evilly._**

**_"Do you really think speaking to me like that will help your 'friends'?"He asks. _**

**_A brief image of Louis,Harry,and Liam flash through my mind._**

**_"What did you do to them?!"I yell angrily._**

**_"Oh nothing. Just asked a couple of questions,that's all."President Snow says before he shows me a picture of them all. _**

**_Bruised. _**

**_Bloody. _**

**_Dead._**

**_"You..."I look up to be met with darkness._**

**_Nothingness._**

**_Exactly how I feel inside._**

* * *

I wake up and look around me to see nobody. I look at my right leg to see it's covered in leaves. I take them off to see I have no Tracker Jacker stings remaining.

I look up and find my ax and my backpack.

But no Louis,Liam,or Harry.

Was my dream true?Was I not just imagining it?

I hope I was just imagining.

I get up from my spot and pick up my ax and backpack.

I start walking through a patch of trees to see Harry,Liam,and Louis.

"Guys!"I yell.

They turn and smiles stretch across their faces.

"Angel!You're awake!"Louis says hugging me.

"Yeah. I guess I am."I say.

"Are you okay?"Liam asks me.

"You look pale."Harry adds.

"Well,I just had a terrible dream. You guys had been beaten and killed."I say.

"By who?"Louis asks.

"I don't know. I came out of my coma like state before I could find out."I lie.

Because I know that even though I'm not getting out of here alive,who know what President Snow could do to my family if I reveal my dream?

"Oh. Would you like some food?"Liam asks.

"Yes please!"I smile and accept the leg of bird he gives me.

"How'd you guys know to put the leaves on my leg?"I ask.

"Rue from District 11 told us."Harry replies.

"She did?"I ask.

They nod.

"Who died while I was out?"I ask.

"The girl from District 1. And Niall."Liam says that last part quietly.

"I'll be back."I say standing and walking a little ways away.

I start crying. I've let Zayn and Niall die.

Who else will die without me trying save them?

I do know one thing.

I'm a monster who has to avenge my friends.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE! SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT! PLEASE REVIEW!**  
**MWAH!**


	10. Chapter 10

I sit with my ax gripped tightly in my right hand. I wait for any sign of attack to come.

But it doesn't.

I look behind me at the three sleeping boys who I know will end up dying. I look back in front of me to see someone I didn't expect to see.

Katniss.

With her bow raised.

"Don't shoot!"I say dropping my ax to the forest floor.

She lowers her bow and slings it across her shoulder.

"Where's the rest of your alliance?"Katniss asks looking at Harry,Louis,and Liam.

"You must not have been watching the sky at night. Their dead."I say with no emotion in my voice.

"I guess I should tell you what Rue and I are going to do."Katniss says.

"Let me wake the boys up."I say.

I shake them awake and tell them that Katniss has something to tell us.

"Rue and I are going to destroy the Careers supplies. We're luring them away by setting fires. You should get away from here 'cause they'll probably come this way."Katniss tells us.

"Okay."Harry nods.

"Thank you for the information,Katniss."I say.

"Welcome."Katmiss says before she runs away.

The boys and I pack up our supplies and head to the river. We set our supplies down and sigh.

"We should probably hunt."I say.

"Good idea."Liam says.

I grab my ax and leave the boys to set up a snare. I see a rabbit and I follow it. I throw my ax and hit it.

I smile and as I'm about to grab it,someone grabs me from behind.

"Well hello there,District 10."I hear Cato's voice sneer.

I immediately start yelling for help.

"Help!Liam!Louis!Ha..."I'm cut off by Cato putting his hand around my mouth.

"You're coming with me!"Cato says before he grabs me and throws me over his shoulder.

He starts running towards his,Marvel,and Clove's campsite. He sets me down and ties a rope around my hands.

"There we go. You'll look even prettier dead."Cato says putting his hand on my cheek.

I shrug away from it and smirk.

"You'll look even uglier dead. Wait!It's not possible for you to look any uglier!"I say earning myself a hard slap across the face.

"Keep talking like that and I'll make sure Clove gives you an unhappy ending."Cato says.

Clove smirks while Marvel gives a chuckle. I notice the District 3 boy,Ian,is with them.

"What's that?"I ask looking at the smoke from a fire.

Most likely the one Rue and Katniss set.

Marvel see's it and tells Cato and Clove about it. They leave Ian here to stay guard.

"Ian!Please untie me!"I plead.

"I can't!If I do,then they'll kill me!"Ian says.

I sigh,knowing he's right.

He goes around the pile of supplies to the tent. He's out of view and that's why he doesn't see the District 5 girl,Foxface,running in and grabbing some supplies.

She looks at me and comes to me.

She quickly unties me before running off. I smile. I wait until Ian has gone after Foxface to get up.

I grab a supply pack and start walking to where to boys should still be.

But not before I'm thrown into a tree by a BIG blast.

I look around and see the supplies have been blown up.

By Katniss.

I look and see Cato,Marvel,Ian,and Clove arriving. Out of anger,Cato snaps Ian's neck. I quickly get up and run as his cannon booms.

I make it to the river where the boys are.

"Angel!"They yell running towards me.

They all engulf me in a hug and I sigh.

"What happened to you?"Liam anxiously asks.

"Cato kidnapped me. For what?I don't know."I say.

"We're just glad you're back!"Louis says giving me another hug.

We hear two cannons boom. We pull away and look around.

"Which two died?"I ask.

"I don't know. Guess we'll find out tonight."Harry says.

"Attention,Tributes,Attention!The regulations requiring a single victor have been... suspended. From now on,two victors may be crowned if both originate from the same District. This will be the only announcement."Claudius Templesmith says over the intercom.

We all look at each other and then at Harry

"You're the only one out of us whose District still has both Tributes."Liam says.

"I'm not going to kill you."Harry says.

"Why not?"I ask.

"You guys are like brothers to me. And I love you,Angel."Harry says.

I smile and blush.

"In fact,you're the girl I was talking about in my interview."Harry admits.

"Harry..."I trail off as Katniss breaks through the trees.

She passes by us and ends up finding a well disguised but dying Peeta. We all help her get Peeta into a cave where we leave them alone to talk.

We look up at the sky to see Marvel's face come up first.

Then Ian's.

And then Rue's.

I gasp and look down.

12 is too young to be put in this hell.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE! SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT! PLEASE REVIEW!**  
**MWAH!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Attention,Tributes,Attention. Commencing at sunrise,there will be a feast tomorrow at the cornucopia. This will be no ordinary occasion. Each of you need something. Desperately. And we plan to be... generous hosts."Claudius Templesmith's words wake me up.

I look at the now awake boys to see them looking confused.

"What do we all need?"Louis asks.

"I don't know."I say.

I look behind me to see Katniss coming out of the cave.

"I'm leaving Peeta here. He needs the medicine that'll be at the cornucopia. Any of you want to come?"She asks.

"I'll come!"I speak up.

"I'm coming too."Liam says.

"We'll stay here with Peeta."Louis says gesturing to him and Harry.

Harry reluctantly agrees and we're off!

We make it to the cornucopia and Liam and I go in first to be met with Foxface. She does nothing but grab her bag and run.

We grab our bags,Louis' bag,and Harry's bag before running back to Katniss. She runs out to the bags and that's when I'm pushed to the ground.

I look up and see Cato with his sword ready. He brings it down but before it reaches me,Liam has knocked Cato to the ground.

I do nothing but watch as they fight. Liam gets tired and loses focus for just a minute.

But that minute is long enough for Cato to stab Liam right trough the stomach.

"Liam!"I yell while running to him.

Cato runs off as he hears Clove yell for him. I drop by Liam's side and start crying.

"Please don't die!"I plead.

"I'm sorry. You're going to be a great victor."He says.

"But I can think of being a victor if it means losing everyone I've come to love."I say as my tears run off my face and hit his cheeks.

He gives a smile before he closes his eyes and his cannon booms.

Right after,another cannon booms.

I cry even louder and I look up to see Katniss.

"Go on without me. I'll be there in a little."I say.

She nods before running back to the river. I do what I did for Niall and Zayn.

I pick the flowers,put them in Liam's jacket pocket,and give the three finger salute. After this,I climb up in a tree and think.

This isn't fair.

Why be a victor if people you like or love die?I hate President Snow for doing this to me.

To Liam.

To Niall.

To Zayn.

To Rue.

To Ian.

To Scott.

Even to Marvel and Glimmer.

Another cannon booms and I look up worridly.

"Louis. Harry."I whisper.

As soon as the names leave my lips,I'm out of the tree and running to the river.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!HOPE YOU LIKE! SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT! PLEASE REVIEW!**  
**MWAH!**


	12. Chapter 12

I run to the river to see a sight I do NOT want to see.

Louis.

Dead.

I look up to see Katniss with her bow and arrow and I look back down at Louis to see the arrow lodged in his neck.

"You monster!"I yell at her.

"He came at me with a knife!"Katniss defends.

"He had a girlfriend to go back to!A girlfriend he was gonna marry!"I yell at her.

Harry has to come pull me away so I don't rip her throat out.

Harry holds me while Katniss goes into the cave where Peeta is.

"This isn't fair!I've already lost Liam!"I say.

"Liam's... dead?"Harry fearfully asks.

I nod and Harry lets a tear run down his cheek.

He holds me tight and I can't help but release the words that have been lodged in my throat.

"I love you."I whisper.

Harry's grip on me tightens slowly before he pulls away and gives me a tearful smile.

"I love you too."He says before we kiss.

I pull away and go over to Louis' body. I kneel down and kiss his forehead.

I look on his neck to see a necklace with a ring on it. I take it off of him and look at the ring to see there's an engraving on it.

TO ELEANOR. FOREVER AND ALWAYS. LOVE,LOUIS.

I let a couple of tears run down my cheeks before stuffing the ring into my pocket.

Hopefully it can get to Eleanor after I die.  
THE NEXT NIGHT-  
I look behind me to see Katniss and Peeta walking slowly.

Katniss has her bow raised and my thoughts drift to Foxface,whose dead body we'd all seen just an hour ago.

Harry holds me tighter to his body as someone yells and a cannon goes off.

We look up in the sky to see Thresh from District 11's face.

He had saved Katniss' life so it's no wonder Katniss makes no sound.

We walk for awhile before stopping.

Katniss lowers her bow,only for a BIG mutt to jump out. Katniss quickly shoots the beast before we all start running to the cornucopia.

We make it there and by now,there's dozens of the mutts. We all make it on top of the cornucopia and sigh.

But then,Katniss is grabbed and thrown to the roof of the cornucopia. Peeta is punched and I am pushed to the mutts.

Harry quickly grabs my hand and is able to pull me back up.

I look to see that Cato is the one causing the chaos. He slits my leg open with his sword and I fall to the cornucopia roof.

Harry stays by my side as Cato grabs Peeta and gets ready to snap his neck. Katniss is also ready with her bow and arrow.

"Go on. Shoot. Then we both go down and it'd just be you three."Cato says.

Katniss looks down but never puts her bow down.

"Go on!I'm dead anyways. I always was,right?I didn't know that 'til now!"Cato says.

"How is that?is that what they want?"Cato crazily asks while looking around.

"Huh?No,nah nah!I can still do this!I can still do this!One more kill. It's the only thing I know how to do. Bring pride to my District. Not that it matters."Cato says before Katniss shoots her bow and arrow.

It hits Cato's hand and it causes him to let go of Peeta who pushes Cato to the mutts below.

Katniss ends Cato's misery by shooting an arrow at him. We look at each other before hearing Cladius Templsmith's voice.

"Attention,Tributes,Attention!There has been a slight... rule change. The previous revision allowing for two victors from the same District has been... revoked. Only one victor may be crowned. Good luck. And may the odds be ever in your favor."He says.

We all look at each other.

"Go ahead and kill us."Harry says to Katniss.

"One of us has to die."I add.

"They have to have their victor."Peeta finishes.

"No. They don't. Why should they?"Katniss asks while holding out some Nightlock.

"No!"We all say.

"Trust me. Trust me."Katniss says.

We all nod and take some of the poisonous fruit.

"One."Katniss say.

"Two."Harry and I say together.

"Three."Peeta finishes.

We all bring the poison to our lips but Cladius Templesmith's frantic voice stops us.

"Stop!Stop!Ladies and gentlemen,may I present the winners of the 74th Annual Hunger Games."Cladius says causing Katniss and Peeta to hug.

Harry and I kiss before hugging each other.

I can't believe that I,Angel Layins,have won the games AND found the love of my life!

But,it isn't really winning since I've lost everyone I love.

We're all just pieces in their games.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE! NOW,THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER(*TEAR*). BUT! I AM MAKING AN EPILOUGE AND THEN 'JUST PIECES IN THEIR GAMES' WHICH WILL CONTINUE WITH THE SERIES AND ANGEL AND HARRY'S LOVE STORY! **  
**SO BE LOOKING FOR THAT SOON! I LOVE YOU ALL!**  
**MWAH!**


	13. Chapter 13

I stand on the train with Harry tightly clasping my left hand.

"What happens?"Harry asks.

"What do you mean?"I ask looking at his face.

"What happens when we get back home to our Districts?"He asks.

"I don't know."I whisper.

"We'll have to say goodbye."I say as we pass by District 1.

"I don't wanna say goodbye."Harry replies while giving me a hug.

"I don't either."I say.

I know this will be a hard goodbye for him. So I have to make it easier. No matter how much it kills me inside.

"I don't love you."I say.

"What?"His voice cracks.

"I don't love you. I was just acting so I could get home."I say.

The things that happen next are a blur. He walks out of the room and I fall to the floor in tears.

This will never be easy. Every move I make,I hurt someone.

Every word I say,kills someone.

Every thought I think,causes heartache.

I look up at the window as we stop in District 5. I run to the door to see Harry smiling and acting as if I hadn't just broken his heart.

He glances at me before snapping his head back to his District. He gets off the train and we start going to my District.

I will never know how people do this and can act as if they're so happy.

Seems like I don't understand anything anymore.

* * *

**OKAY,NEXT IS THE SEQUEL!REVIEW!**  
**MWAH!**


End file.
